Two Fairly OddBrothers! Main Characters
Warning! This article might contains spoilers on the series. These are the main characters of Two Fairly OddBrothers!, a FOP's spin-off created by Stellaskia. Poof Cosma: Poof is the son of Cosmo and Wanda and Timmy's Fairy GodBrother. Bio: Poof has now grown, and he passed the exam for the Fairy GodBrother stage. He's now Timmy's Fairy GodBrother because he lost Cosmo and Wanda. Description: Poof's got short, violet hair and eyes of the same color. Like Foop and Lucky, he looks like a fifteen-years-old human boy. Personality: While as a baby he was calm and polite, now Poof's personality resembles totally Timmy's. His impulsivity is the cause of his Godbrother's troubles, but despite that he's very brave. He never gives up, even if the situation is one of the most desperate. He's always in conflict with Foop, not only for "old reasons", but also for common teenagers' reasons. Relationships: With family: Cosma-Fairywinkle family: Poof loves very much his family. Turner family: Poof is very bonded with Turner family. With friends: Comet Starpunch: Poof and her are best friends, but Poof has a crush on her. Foop: Foop is Poof's main enemy, but several times they had to join forces. In the end, they will become friends. Lucky Magnifico: despite the two are friends, they're also rivals, because Lucky has a crush on Comet exactly like Poof's. Timmy Turner: Timmy is also Poof's best (human) friend, and they make many troubles together. Crystal Von Strangle: when Poof is in troubles with school or with the Rules, Crystal always helps him. Foop: Foop is Poof's counterpart and the main antagonist of this series. Bio: Foop is born in the Anti-Fairies' World, and since he was a baby he's in rivalry with Poof. When the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies took the Fairy World, he goes to Earth in order to capture the rebel Fairies and take the Earth's Heart. He will be the Anti-Fairies' chief in the future. Description: Foop has got short, black curly hair. He also wears black glasses and he's got an earring with a ruby on it. Personality: Foop is a young evil genius, but his attempts to conquer the universe always end badly. In this series, Foop is going to join forces with Poof in order to save their worlds. Relationships: With family: Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda: Foop loves his parents, but he not show it. Comet Starpunch: she can be considered as Foop's stepsister; although Foop hates Comet, sometimes he acts like a brother to her. Anti-Comet: Anti-Comet is Foop's best friend (and stepsister); even she doesn't speak, they understand each other very well. With friends: Poof Cosma: Poof is Foop's main enemy, but several times they had to join forces. Mischance: Foop goes very well with Lucky's counterpart. Comet Starpunch: Comet is Poof's best friend and Timmy's Fairy GodSister. Bio: Comet was created by Anti-Cosmo because of an error and then she was adopted by Starpunch family. She was rejected at her first Fairy Godbrother stage because she helped Simon and Valery to imprison Jorgen with the aim to make the first "no rule wish" ever, but later she was assigned along with Poof to Timmy because he lost Cosmo and Wanda. Description: Comet has got azure helmet hair and she wears red glasses. She's got the right eye azure (her theme color) and the left eye violet. She's got a particular mark on her neck. Like Crystal and Anti-Comet, she looks like a fifteen-years-old human girl. Personality: Comet is a nice and active fairy, but sometimes she does "strange things", like scaring her friends or giving absurde answers. She's very clever, and her cleverness often helps in difficult situations. She's a feminist fairy and she's also very irascible. Being Meteorite: If someone angers her very much, she becomes extremely evil and vindictive (a little less of Vicky), and she transform herself into Meteorite, her evil alterego (which is also her real nature). When she becomes Meteorite, her hair change colour and become black and both eyes become violet. She also obtains some Anti-Fairies' features, like the sharped teeth. The only way to return her to normal is unknown, because she mysteriously returns normal on her own. Discovering the truth: In the middle of the series, Timmy and the others discover about Comet's real identity: she was created along with Anti-Comet by Anti-Cosmo because of an accident and she was adopted by Ursa's family. When Comet discovers all the truth about her past, she gets very angry with Anti-Cosmo because he betrayed Ursa's faith. So she decides to go away from the Fairy World, because she thinks that she's only a danger for her friends and her family. Later, Poof, Timmy and the others convince her that she's not a danger, but a friend. Relationships: With family: Starpunch family: Comet loves her adoptive family very much, expecially her sister Ursa. Turner family: Comet loves also Timmy's family. Vicky: Comet is a distant relative of Vicky, and that might explains her alterego's personality. With friends: Poof Cosma: Comet's best friend is Poof; although he sometimes angers her, they're very good friends. Crystal Von Strangle: despite her hate for Jorgen, Comet and Crystal are best friends from the Spellmentary School. Lucky Magnifico: Comet and him are friends, but she doesn't stand him very much. Anti-Comet: probably Comet is the first fairy that goes very well with her counterpart. Foop: Comet doesn't stand all the Anti-Fairies (except Anti-Comet), so she doesn't stand also her "stepbrother". Anti-Comet: Anti-Comet is Comet's counterpart and Foop's best friend. Bio: Anti-Comet was born in the Anti-Fairies' World, but actually she was created like Comet. She was assigned to an adoptive Anti-Fairy family, who is unknown. She will become Lucky's girlfriend in the end. Description: Anti-Comet has got long, brown straight hair and red eyes. Personality: Anti-Comet is a calm and polite Anti-Fairy. She doesn't talk, but she can "talk" through facial expressions. Relationships: With friends: Comet: probably Anti-Comet is the first Anti-Fairy that goes very well with her counterpart. In the end, Anti-Comet will live with Comet's adoptive family. Foop: he's Anti-Comet's best friend. He can be considered as Anti-Comet's stepbrother because of her real origins. Crystal Von Strangle: Crystal is Anti-Comet's idol and also her best friend. Lucky Magnifico: Anti-Comet has a crush on him. Lucky Magnifico: Lucky is one of Poof's friends and Juandissimo's nephew. He's also Remy Buxaplenty's Fairy Godbrother because he lost Juandissimo when he was imprisoned in Abracatraz. Bio: Lucky is Juandissimo's nephew. After his parents were imprisoned, he's sent at Juandissimo's house. He goes on the Earth with his friends to escape from the forced confinement in Abracatraz. Description: Lucky has amber skin, black hair and purple eyes. He's got an earring with an emerald on it. Personality: Lucky is less egoistic as his uncle and also very less muscular as him, but he's a very good student. He's got a crush on Comet exactly like Poof, so this is their main rivalry, along with school rivalry. As the story goes on, he will go in love with Anti-Comet. Relationships: With family: Juandissimo Magnifico: Juandissimo is Lucky's uncle and his nearest relative: he goes and lives with him while his parents are imprisoned in Abracatraz; he loves him very much. With friends: Poof Cosma: Poof and him are costantly in rivalry for Comet...and also for school reasons. Despite this, they're good friends. Comet Starpunch: Lucky has a little crush on her. Mischance: he's Lucky alterego and he's very unlucky. Lucky is the only Fairy who doesn't know his counterpart. Anti-Comet: despite he has a crush on Comet, Lucky in fact will be Anti-Comet's boyfriend at the end. Crystal Von Strangle: Crystal is Comet's best friend and Jorgen's daughter. Bio: Crystal is Jorgen Von Strangle's daughter. She goes to the Earth after the lawsuit against Jorgen. She lives with Comet and her friends until she finds a way to escape her father. She will be the Fairies' chief in the future. Description: Crystal has long, blonde hair and azure eyes. She's tall and slim. Personality: Crystal is completely different from her father: she's polite, friendly and she's a very good student. When her friends are in trouble with the Rules, she always helps them. Unlike many female young Fairies, she likes Fairy and Human Car Championships (like F1), and she rides her father's motorcycle very well (but she can't stop with it!). Relationships: With family: Jorgen Von Strangle and Tooth Fairy: Crystal loves her family very much; when her father will be imprisoned, she'll try to escape him. With friends: Comet Starpunch: Comet and Crystal are best friends from the Spellmentary School. Poof Cosma: Crystal and him are simple friends. Stephan Sunshadow: Crystal and him were in love, but the two are left now. Foop: Crystal doesn't stand very much Foop, but she tries to be kind with him. Trivia: Poof: *Like when they were babies, now Poof and Foop have opposite features: **While Poof has short hair, Foop has curly short hair. **While Foop wears glasses and has an earring, Poof doesn't wear them. **While Poof has a bright star on his wand, Foop has a skull with bat wings on his wand. *Poof has some Cosmo's features: **As Cosmo and Juandissimo were in rivalry for Wanda, Poof and Lucky (Juandissimo's nephew) are in rivalry for Comet. **Poof has the same hobby of Cosmo's: he collects coins. *In this series, Poof's personality resembles much Rufy's of One Piece. *He hates pistachio cream, which is Lucky's favourite food. Foop: *Like when they were babies, now Foop and Poof have opposite features: **While Poof has short hair, Foop has curly short hair. **While Foop wears glasses and has an earring, Poof doesn't wear them. **While Poof has a bright star on his wand, Foop now has a skull on his wand. *In this series, Foop hasn't got the beard and is much calm and wise unlike he was in the FOP series. *Foop often names Poof "little brother". Comet: *Comet has some features that common fairies haven't: **she's the first Fairy to have been created artificially; **she's got an evil alterego despite her counterpart; **she goes very well with her counterpart Anti-Comet; **her sister has married a human. *Her evil alterego Meteorite resembles in some respects to Nega-Timmy. *Sometimes she names Timmy and Simone "fratellino", which is the Italian word for "little brother". Anti-Comet: *Anti-Comet is the totally opposite of Comet: **While Comet has short hair, Anti-Comet's got long hair. **While Comet is expansive and a bit authoritarian, Anti-Comet is timid and feminine. **Comet wears glasses, while Anti-Comet doesn't wear them. *Anti-Comet is the first Anti-Fairy that doesn't talk. **However, she learns how to talk at the end of the series. *She uses a candy cane to do her spells, which is opposed to Comet's magic pan. Lucky: *Lucky's got on his magic wand a four-leaf clower instead of a bright star. *Lucky has some Juandissimo's features: **As Cosmo and Juandissimo were in rivalry for Wanda, Poof and Lucky (Juandissimo's nephew) are in rivalry for Comet. **Lucky's got black hair, purple eyes and amber skin as his uncle. *His counterpart Mischance is never shown in this series. **However, Mischance is shown in the movie. Crystal: *Crystal uses a special magic wand, which is made of sideral crystal (referrering to her name). *Her counterpart Anti-Crystal is never shown in this series. **Like Mischance, Anti-Crystal is shown in the series's movie. *Her long blonde hair are a citation of Rapunzel. pretty cure suite_myuzu.png|Meteorite Starpunch (Comet's evil alterego) as seen in the second opening pretty cure heartcatch_dark cure bambina.png|Comet being created Category:Characters